


Festers But Never Decays

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Literary References & Allusions, Other, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Spoilers, im fucking serious this is a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: Even when he finally found the strength to stand, and his eyes could no longer manage for tears, and when the slight chill of the bathroom became too much to bear, Basil knew once Sunny finally left, he would come falling down all over again.
Kudos: 51





	Festers But Never Decays

**Author's Note:**

> im not proud of this at all and this sucks
> 
> also just incase you missed it in the tags SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!!!! THIS FIC IS A SPOILER!! IF YOU HAVE YET TO GET TO FARAWAY THIS FIC IS A SPOILER THAT WILL GIVE AWAY MULTIPLE MAJOR PLOTPOINTS AND SPOIL THE GAME FOR YOU!!
> 
> on another note, much like the game itself, this work goes in to highly detailed descriptions of anxiety, depression, anxiety attacks, and suicidal thoughts. maybe invasive self-harm thoughts if you read into it. you have been warned 
> 
> did i mention this is a spoiler

As Basil tightened his hands around his arms to a near painful degree, he still felt oh so vulnerable. The familiar bathroom walls enclosed around him provided what was merely a false illusion of comfort and familiarity. In truth, it was a mocking reminder. A reminder that; nothing could strip away the familiar pain of being alone. Keeping his limbs as close as possible to his body, he felt at any moment's notice, the looming darkness of the bathroom would consume him whole. Everything was closing in on him, the walls, the darkness. Even when sprawled out on the cold tile, his fair skin felt constricting on his bones. Like his own flesh had somehow gotten too tight. Soon he’d lose circulation, soon his bones would snap. He knew they never would, instead the feeling would linger in the air for what seemed like forever. Faced with that, Basil would rather eventually be faced with the crush. At least that would have a seeable end. 

The soft echo of his own labored breathing echoed off the bathroom walls, as he shakily whispered desperate, yet ultimately null reassurances to himself.  _ Everything’s going to be okay.  _ He tried to tell himself, over and over again, though he was too far gone for any words to make sense. His own shoestring comfort fell on deaf ears, yet to remain in mere silence would enable his mind to tear him apart and leave only scraps behind. Even when he finally found the strength to stand, and his eyes could no longer manage for tears, and when the slight chill of the bathroom became too much to bear, Basil knew once Sunny finally left, he would come falling down all over again. 

_ How could Sunny leave? Why would he close himself off for so long, then show up once again to play tricks on your heart, then bait-and-switch with your fears? Does Sunny even know how you’ve missed him? Missed him, and your friendship, and your big group of friends? And all your childish shenanigans, captured on your camera, forever to be remembered in your photo album? Does he know how much pain it brought you when Mari died? And how quickly the pain got worse when everyone left each other behind? Did he have any idea?  _ But he didn’t play with that thought for long. The idea of Sunny not cherishing those times as much as he did, it stung Basil’s eyes with a fresh set of tears. Though he tried to blink them away, all that did was send them running down his cheeks and unto his arms as he wept. He kept close to himself as he silently sobbed, only letting go at the sound of the old doorknob turning. 

  
Basil froze at the sound, sinking further into himself as much as possible. He let out a soft noise, a combination of a gasp and a sob,  _ of course someone would come in when the last of your composure finally snapped in two.  _ The hallway lights flooded in, though a shadow casted over Basil, keeping him enveloped in darkness. The boy tried to remain still, though his eyes clenched shut at the sound of the door coming to a gentle close. No new words had to be said, no familiar voices had to be heard. Sensing a presence in the room, Basil knew he was no longer alone. Hesitantly, he cracked open an eye, and was instantly filled with the feeling of regret. The one person he didn't want to see had found him in the worst possible state.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said not really my proudest work but i have been dying to write for this game but i still havent finished it aaaaaa 
> 
> but when i do the power to write in-depth angsty fanfiction for this game will be mine at last


End file.
